Gangs In Tokyo
by Hiei's Dark Miko
Summary: IYXYYH Two demon gangs on each side of the world are killed.This doesn't stop the gangs from being formed once more by the leader's and assassin's children.Now as teens they are ready to reform their father's gang


Well this is a new story, so read and review. Hopefully you like it -

* * *

Tokyo was known to have some of the worst demon gangs in Japan. The one to cause the most fear in people's hearts is the gang, Ryuuchi. Their leader is a ruthless killer, who enjoyed torturing those who pissed him off. His gang also contained some of the most feared assassin of all time. Police were powerless to stop them, that is until they called upon a powerful miko to stop them. She had fought them for many years. The miko grew tired and so did the gang, so she decided to end this. She used the last of her power to trap their souls into a jewel. The people of Tokyo destroyed the jewel to make sure that the powerful gang was never to be seen ever again. They continued their lives peacefully, unaware that in the future the gang would surface once more. You see the leader and his top assassins had mates, but had kept it a secret. Their mates promised that they would tell their child of their fathers and to pass on their weapons or techniques onto them. Eventually the females had their children at the same time. The leader's child was born a forbidden child, the leader was a fire demon and his mate was an ice maiden. The child was named Hiei, and he was given his father's sword, to master and wield. Next the child was a silver fox, his father and mother were silver foxes as well. He was given the name Yoko, and was given a deadly rose that could turn into a blood red whip with poison in every sharp thorn. Next was a half demon, his father was a war god and his mother was a human. His name was Yusuke, he was taught the spirit gun, and other types of attacks his father used with spirit energy. Next in line is a humanoid demon, his father was a demon as was his mother. He is Karasu, he was given the technique to make bombs out of his energy and also make them invisible. Second to last is Hagiri Kaname, both of his parents were human. He was given the ability to shoot an object with great accuracy and his fathers motorcycle. Lastly, is Kuronue, his father and mother both bat demons. He was given a pendant his father had cherished that allowed him to create illusions, plus the would be taught to make people go insane with a special technique. These were the children that are going to take over Japan in the near future.

Meanwhile in America, the same thing happens except this gang is killed by a very malicious spider demon. One gang was called Chimamire no Botoku, the other was called Kumo no Su. The spider demon belonged to Kumo no Su, his gang raped woman, kidnapped and tortured anyone they wanted, and enjoyed spilling anyone's blood. The Chimamire no Botoku gang leader was a fire demon, who was known for his dark witchcraft and love for destruction. The Chimamire no Botoku and Kumo no Su gang never had problems with each other, until the leader of Chimamire no Botoku found out that the spider demon lusted after his sister. The fire demon confronted the spider demon and fought him. The fire demon was victorious and left the spider demon scared horribly. Enraged, the spider demon kidnapped the leaders sister, raped her, and then slit her throat were everyone was able to see. Ever since the two gangs have been at war with each other. The war ended when the spider demon tricked the leader and his top assassins to follow him where he had an army of demons waiting to jump them. The leader and assassins fought until their bodies gave out and were killed. The leader was the last one standing, the years of fighting the huge army had taken a toll on him. The spider demon saw that he was now weak, he walked in front of the fire demon and took a sword and beheaded him. Just like the Ryuuchi gang, the leader and top assassins had mates, but kept it a secret. All of the mates swore to honor their mates memory and keep their children aware of the gang and what they were about. Instead of staying together, the women separated to give birth to their children. They promised each other that in fifteen years they would meet again. The leader's child was forbidden, he was a fire demon who was mated to a dark miko. The dark miko gave birth to a girl who she named Kagome. She would be taught the dark magic her father and mother were fond of, she would also be given her fathers sword. Next is a dog demon who had two mates, one a dog demon, the other a human. The first son was a hanyou, which was named Inuyasha and given one of his father's swords. The other son was a full dog demon, named Sesshomaru, and was given the other sword. The next assassin was a human as was his mate. Their son was called Miroku, and was to be taught dark magic his father used just as every other gang leader knew, and also a staff that had could transform into a scythe. Lastly is a wolf demon who mated with another wolf demon. Their child was named Kouga, he was given great speed, and his father's sword. To honor their fathers they will grow up and beat the spider demon and continue the gang Chimamire no Botoku.

:15 Years Later:

Red has just started to seep into the sky as the sun makes its way up. The forest is dead quiet as no life could be seen. In the heart of this forest are graves for the fallen warriors or the Chimamire no Botoku gang. Five demons come out of five different sides of the forest. The first is a young female, long black hair that reaches her mid back, black eyes, and lightly tanned. She wore a black tank top, and leather pants, a sword strapped at her hip. To her right was a young man that had long silver hair, dark gold eyes, also a bit pale, and tall. He wore black baggy pants and a gray muscle shirt, and a sword strapped to his hip. To his right was a young man with long black hair held in a low ponytail, dark blue eyes, had light tanned skin, and average height. He wore a green silk shirt and black dress pants, and a sword on his hip. To his right was another young man with dark silver hair, dark gold eyes, tan, and average height. He wore a red jacket and black baggy pants, with a sword strapped to his hip. Last was also a young man with medium long hair held in a low ponytail, violet eyes, tan, and average height. He wore a deep purple shirt with black khakis.

"How did you find this gravesite?", said the female

"Our fathers…"they all started to say but stopped

They started to look at each other, quite surprised.

"I see, state your names", she ordered

"Sesshomaru"

"Kouga"

"Inuyasha"

"Miroku, and who might you be?", he asked

"My name is Kagome", she answered "and I will be the new leader for the Chimamire no Botoku gang"

"How can a girl be our new leader?", asked Inuyasha

"Are you questioning my ability to uphold the name of this gang?", growled Kagome

"Yeah I do, no girl can be or should be powerful enough to be given such a position", retorted Inuyasha

Kagome unsheathed her sword as did Inuyasha. Meanwhile each of the guys were trying to find out were they had heard the name, Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized that Kagome was the name of the daughter of the leader of the Chimamire no Botoku gang! Rather than stopping the two, he decided to wait and see how the hanyou would do. Minutes later he could tell that each guy was realizing this fact. Meanwhile Inuyasha charged at Kagome while she readied herself to defend herself. She blocked each of his swings, each one made out of anger. She then attacked with her sword three time giving him the idea that she will attack like that for a while. Right after the third swing, Inuyasha believed another swing was coming, but Kagome brought her leg up and kicked him across the face. Inuyasha quickly got back up even though his face hurt like hell! He decided to end this and not embarrass himself any further, he let loose the wind scar. All the guys saw the powerful attack head towards Kagome at full speed. They all new of the famed sword, but have never witnessed any of it's attacks. Kagome looked at the attack quite bored. She lunged forward with her sword held vertically, with one hand on the tip of the sword and the other on the hilt. The attack came, but instead of tearing her to millions of pieces, she held her ground and with a loud growl she forced the wind scar to dissipate. Jaws dropped as they all witnessed the impossible happen right before their eyes. She stood and not a cut nor injury was visible.

"Is that all?", asked Kagome

She looked over to Inuyasha only to see his shocked expression.

"Follow me, we shall discus matters of the up most importance"

Once done her form disappeared and Sesshomaru followed while the rest stood there rather confused. The demons soon started after them once they caught her scent. They run for what felt for an hour, Kagome stopped at a temple that was surrounded by black trees. The place wasn't normal, and they all knew something vile lived here once. The trees seemed to fear the temple, every tree was leaning away from it as if trying to get as far as possible. Kagome looked back to see everyone was all there, and started to walk up the stairs. As they got higher the more evil they sensed, it felt like it was trying to suffocate them. They all looked at Kagome to see if it was affecting her also, but she seemed to be calmed by the aura. They finally got to the top where huge doors greeted them. The door had a carving of a dragon wrapping around an upside down cross with 666 on its forehead, an in it's mouth it held a pentagram. Kagome pushed open the giant doors to see a woman waiting.

"This is Genkai", Kagome said "Come, she will tell you what you need to know"

They followed her through the big temple, the hallways filled with gruesome pictures of demons in battle. The room they went into was completely black, it was lighted by six candles. In the middle of the floor in a white sand was a circle with an upside star taking it up. Each candle was on each point of the star for each of them. Genkai proceeded to walk each guy to each of the candles except for the one in the middle. Kagome moved to the last spot on a point.

"Sit", Genkai commanded

Each of sat down wanting to know what was going on.

"Each of you are sons or daughter of one of the assassins in the Chimamire no Botoku gang. I know that each of your mothers were killed quite a while ago. Correct me if I'm wrong but most of you barely know your fathers and what the Chimamire no Botoku gang is really about. Each one of you mothers were supposed to tell you about this, but were killed before they had a chance. So in order to continue the Chimamire no Botoku gang you must know what your fathers were like."

"How are we going to do this?", Sesshomaru asked

"A simple procedure will help with this problem", said Genkai "Each of you will be given the memories of your fathers through a sort of a spell. Kagome's father was into dark magic, Satanism, etc. He was known because of that, even Satan himself paid special attention to her father, quite impressed with him. Now we shall ask him to relive those memories into you five"

"Wait, only Kagome's father's memories or-", Kouga tried to say

"Each of you will be relieving each of your father's memories of their great battles and of other things that happened during their reign"

"Oh…", Kouga simply said

"The leader had planned this just incase something happened. .No more questions, we must get this over with. Now each of you get a hold of the candle next to you. Clear your minds of everything, it will make the transfer more easier"

As all of them calmed and emptied their minds of thought, Genkai walked around the outer edge of the circle while chanting something. Outside, the clouds started to hide the sun from the world. It became extremely dark and lighting could be heard all around. The guys started to glow red, as the memories started to flood right into their brains. Tearing of flesh, blood gushing, screams of agony, all of these could be seen and heard. Each of them saw their fathers kill without mercy, kill with an emotionless façade. Meanwhile, unlike the guys, Kagome was glowing black. She could see a man using techniques that would kill his opponents in seconds. The techniques weren't exactly bloodless either. It involved ripping of skin, acid, all this agonizing things. After everything was shown, Kagome fell unconscious. In her dreamscape, a man stood a few feet away from her. He wore all red, he had long black hair, red eyes, and was a bit taller than Kagome. Her eyes widened as she realized that this man was her father. Kagome got on her knees and lowered her head.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, father"

"You are my daughter, you don't have to be so formal with me"

Kagome stood once more.

"You are here to regain the techniques I once used. I know that you are quite strong now, and I'm very proud of you"

"Thank you father"

"Now let's proceed. Close you eyes"

Kagome did as was told. Her father placed his hands on each side of her head and began to put everything he knew of battle into her head. He let go once he was done. He backed up only to stand next to her mother that ended up dying by Naraku.

"We love you Kagome", yelled her mother

Before she could respond, Kagome woke up. She saw everyone waking up too. Getting off the ground, she walked over to Genkai.

"Let's go the living room, there is more you must know", said Genkai

Once seated in the living room, Genkai started telling them about Naraku. She explained how each of their father's were slain by the spider demon.

"I have tracked him till recently when he killed Kagome's mother. Afterwards he just disappeared, but I do have someone I am going to meet tomorrow, who says he knows his whereabouts. You are welcomed to stay here"

"Thank you, Genkai", said Kagome

* * *

That was the first chapter. To get the next chapter...review please :


End file.
